Abandoned
by Torahime01
Summary: Lisanna. Lucy. Although their personalities did not clash, they were bound to get in each others way when it came to love. After a mistake that could not be ever taken back, Lucy sets off to forget her past, creating a new future as well.
1. Chapter 1

It was a moderately sunny day, with the weather being perfect enough for a specific blonde Celestial Spirit mage to skip to the guild.

"I wonder what missions we'll do today?" Lucy said to herself. What awaited her in Fairy Tail, though, was the opposite. As soon as she pushed open the wooden doors, a spiky pink haired Dragon Slayer had grinned at her.

"Perfect timing, Luce! I wanted to tell you something." Lucy blinked, wondering what it would be about. She hoped it would be good news, as she did not want to lose her happy mood. But Gray, Wendy and Erza's expressions were grim, which made Lucy's smile fade.

"Well the thing is, is it okay if you switch teams? Lisanna said that she wanted to join our team, as she had no teams to join. You're fine with Team Shadowgear, since you're friends with them, right?" Natsu explained with no hesitation at all, which immediately caused Lucy to go from a cheerful expression to a shocked one.

"It's okay, right Lucy? I mean, in the past me and Natsu worked quite well together, so I figured we would work better…" Lisanna tried to reason, not wanting to hurt Lucy even more.

"Oh, so all this time you were playing with me huh…" The now upset Lucy whispered quiet enough for Natsu to not hear but loud enough for Wendy and Levy, who were both standing next to her, to hear.

"No, no, its fine, Lisanna! We're guildmates, aren't we? Its fine! And sorry, I left something at home so I'll be back later." Tears threatening to fall, Lucy dashed out of the guild. After a short silence, Natsu spoke again, completely ignoring the atmosphere

"I guess that was fine! Luckily Lucy took it well. I nearly thought she would leave the guild!" He said loudly, totally oblivious to what was coming to him. What was supposed to be a slap surprisingly hurt like a he was hit by a frying pan.

"H-how could you be so cruel, Natsu? I always thought you were noble and cool, but now you're just trash." Levy had gone up to him and slapped him on the face, something that stunned everyone. Her face was wet with tears, and so was Wendy's. While Natsu was trying to figure out what happened, Levy had ran out of the guild like Lucy did. No sooner than 5 minutes, Levy had found Lucy crying by herself at the river, with Plue dancing around, trying to comfort her, but to no avail. It was a sad sight. Dark clouds had gathered around the sky, as if contributing to the heavy air around Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan, I'm really sorry! If only there was some way Natsu could make it up to you!" Levy threw around Lucy in a hug. Looking up at Levy, Lucy showed a soggy letter to her blue haired friend. Her hands shaky, Levy read the contents of the letter. Although the word were blotched with tears, it was still legible:

_Dear Team Natsu,_

_I am so sorry that I was not able to meet your expectations, and instead, had let you down. I hope you will be happy with Lisanna, and forget about what a weakling I was. What will happen to me? You need not worry, as I won't do something stupid. Someday, when I have enough courage, I will return to Fairy Tail and surely, amaze you with how strong I have become._

_Regards,  
Lucy Heartfilia_

"N-no way. Lu-chan, anything but this." Levy shook her head, eyes widened with fear.

"Sorry Levy, but I made my decision. I'll come back, I promise." Lucy replied with determined eyes, but her voice was weak. Levy waited patiently for Lucy to pack up her things, her head lowered solemnly. The moment Lucy had finished with her belongings, Levy had leaped onto Lucy again, giving her a comforting hug.

"I'll miss you."

"So will I."

"Goodbye, Lu-chan."

And with a last look, Lucy Heartfillia had begun her journey to become stronger, turning her back on her old tragic past to create a new life.

**Ahahaha lol the ending kinda sounds a bit too formal. Whatever!**

**Wendy: Why, author-san? Why did you have to make such a sad prologue?**

**Me: Come on, its not like the story's gonna be sad as well. Its only one chapter! And I wanted to do something dramatic for once. Like this!**

**(Zooms to random Romeo and Juliet scene)**

**Juliet: Oh Romeo, why did you depart this world first, leaving me alone? *fountain of tears***

**Romeo: … (No reply, just like a corpse)**

**Juliet: I rather die than live this world without a lover! (Gets knife and stabs herself, creating a super depressing atmosphere)**

**(Back to fanfiction)**

**Me: Yep.**

**Wendy: ._.**

**Gray: On a happier note, at least flame brains not going to be that loud, roaring whenever and wherever he wants.**

**Natsu: What did you say, stripper bastard?**

**(Typical classic Gray vs Natsu scene)**

**Me: WILL YOU SHUT UP? *whacks both of them on the head***

**Erza: Nice going! **

**Levy: Theres another Erza all of a sudden…. *shudders***

**And this ends our little corner thing! Look forward to the next chappie! Oh, and one little thing, I created an OC that is part of Sabertooth, so you're gonna read about her in Chapter 2 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Yay! 2 Reviews! Well, I present to you, the next chapter!**

Levy's POV

I was so angry with Team Natsu for kicking such a kind person out, but I was furious with Natsu. How could he even say that without caring about her feelings? I burst into the guild, my expression infuriated.

"Natsu! Take a look at this letter! This, this is all your fault!" I shouted, with everyone looking at me. Within a second, the whole guild was silenced. I stomped over to where Natsu was and shoved the letter into his hands. When the normally lively Natsu read the letter, his smile faded. Into a pained frown.

"W-what does this mean?" He whimpered, hands shaking.

"What does this mean? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? LUCY IS GOING TO LEAVE THE GUILD, AND YOU DON'T CARE ONE BIT ABOUT HER!" I yelled, tears starting to flow again.

"L-lucy!" Wendy burst into tears.

Natsu looked around at Gray and Erza, asking them if it was a joke, but they're sorrowful expressions did not prove so.

"W-why didn't she tell me? She could have just refused." Natsu's usual voice was reduced to a hoarse whisper.

"Why didn't you stop acting like an idiot and look for signs? Instead of getting the answer given to you, why didn't you think about her actions?" Gray accused, his calm demeanor fading away. Natsu didn't answer. He sat there, staring at the letter.

**So now, back to Lucy! **

No ones POV ^-^

Lucy soon arrived at the train station.

"Now where should I go?" She stood at the notice board, wondering. Little did she know that a girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail walked up to her.

"Hey there! You're Lucy Heartfillia, right?" The girl asked her. But it seemed like Lucy was too deep in thought.

"Um… hello?" The girl asked her again, this time with a louder voice. Still no reply.

"GODDAMIT LUCY HEARTFILLIA! INSTEAD OF LOOKING AT WHAT PLACES THERE ARE TO GO TO, JUST FUCKING ANSWER ME!" **(Eh.. soz guys. My OC happens to swear when she's angry)** She screamed at the top of her lungs, which pretty much just blew Lucy away, causing her to fall down and stare at the girl.

"…Yes?" Lucy asked out, her hair in wild directions.

"Oh. Hem. So uh… Sorry about that. My name is Rio Silvierre, and I think I have the perfect solution for where you wanna go." Rio introduced herself after calming down. Lucy looked at Rio up and down. She had a small stature for a mage, probably half a head shorter than Lucy. Rio wore a short sleeved black kimono with red patterns, while inside was a strapless white and black lined goth loli dress. For shoes, she wore knee high combat boots that were black and red. On her waist were 2 swords, one with a black handle while the other had a red handle.

"Okay, great! So what is the name of that place?" Lucy asked, happy that she made a friend already.

"Its called Martia. Come on, I'll show you!" Rio quickly grabbed her hand and led her to a train.

"Eh, but this says its going to Camael Town…"

"Well, Martia is a secret stop. Its after Camael Town." Rio's voice was dropped to a whisper as they brought her luggage onto the train. While sitting down at a table, Lucy took the opportunity to look around. There weren't that many people on the train, which was a bit surprising, since it was afternoon.

"So uh… Rio. Are you a mage?" Lucy looked at Rio, only to see her texting on a phone. She leaned over the table and peeked on the screen, trying to see who she was texting. Sadly, as soon as she could make out some words, Rio had pulled the phone away from her, shaking her head.

"No peeking, its for later. Oh, and yes, I'm a mage." Rio wagged her finger playfully.

"Cool. What guild are you from?" Lucy wondered out loud, interested to find out more about her new friend.

"Ah, soz. That, my friend, is a secret. You'll find out later." Rio stuck her tongue out, disappointing Lucy.

"Wait, what if she's in a dark guild? But there's not much chance of that. Her personality doesn't suit it. And it's hard to think she's pretending." Lucy thought.

"Ya know, I just realized, since you're a former mage of Fairy Tail, why do you still have their mark on your hand?" Rio pointed to the light pink mark on Lucy's hand.

"This? You see, I ran away from Fairy Tail today because I was unwanted. My team kicked me out. And the person who decided that, he was my crush." Lucy lowered her head, her eyes bitter.

"Those, those scum like Fairies kicked you out?! That's it. You are going to pay them back. Make them regret it." Rio's fist banged on the table, making a big indent.

"I was planning to, but by that time, I don't think it would change anything." Lucy smiled, happy that her friend cared about her.

"I see."

"Last stop: Camael Town!" A loud voice shook them both.

"Okay. Now Martia is next!" Rio jumped up and down, clearly excited.

"Girls, why are you still here? Camael Town is the last stop." The driver had looked back at the two mages. Rio showed her hand to the driver, who immediately nodded, and went back to the drivers seat.

"What did you show him?"

"My guild mark. Martia is a place where only mages can go."

"I see."

The rest of the ride was in actual silence, due to Rio texting on her phone.

"Does she actually have that many friends to text?" Lucy wondered.

After a few minutes, the train had stopped once again.

"Secret Stop: Marzia!"

As soon as Rio heard it, she turned off her phone.

"This is our stop." She explained. While Rio carried her luggage off the train, Lucy looked around. They were at a forest, where at the back of it, she could see a giant looming mountain. Around the center of the forest though, there was a bright white building that stood out from the rest of the giant oak trees.

"Come on, lets go!" Lucy looked up to see Rio already beginning to walk inside the forest. Lucy followed her. However, not long before they entered the forest, a deep rumbling sound was heard. A huge shadow suddenly charged towards Rio and Lucy, knocking down every tree in its path.

"Oh god. A Hodras at this time?" Rio unsheathed both swords, preparing to fight. Without a warning, the Hodras charged at full speed.

**Ahahaha a cliffy! Well how was it? And as I promised, heres a intro of the OC: **

**Name: Rio Silvierre**

**Age: 18 (The short tsundere girl xD)**

**Personality: Appears as cute, tomboyish and playful, but don't you dare unleash her inside personality. When angered or insulted, she can turn into a aggressive, vicious and wild mouthed girl.**

**Appearance: Tends to wear goth loli.**

**Magic: She uses a kind of magic called Demons Hunger. It allows her to manipulate blood. Also uses 2 swords to fight. They both serve as her limiter, as when she combines both swords, they turn into a giant broadsword that allows her to do massive damage with each strike.**

**NaLu43v3r: Lol yeah, I tried not to make the characters OOC. **

**SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs: Thanks for the compliment! If you can find anything that'll make my story better please tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Again, thanks for the positive reviews I've been getting. Right now, I don't know why but I'm on a fanfic roll right now. Possibly cuz I get bored easily now that it's the holidays…. So, without further ado, heres Chapter 3!**

The Hodras bared its tusks as it charged at full speed. However, the closer it got, the bigger its body seemed to grow. Rio dodged easily, but Lucy was standing there, gawping as it was about to hunt her for food.

"Move!" Rio got in front of her in the last second and blocked the blow; with her arm. Thunk! A large metal sound was heard (the kind you hear when you try to hit a lamp post with a crowbar) as the Hodras was forced back a few meters. Immediately, blood poured out.

"Rio! Are you okay?" Lucy rushed to her side. "Eh… wait a minute. How was there a metal sound when you didn't even use your sword?"

"I'll explain later. First, we'll take care of the stupid pig. The Hodras' here know how to increase in size, so the faster we take care of it, the better." Rio quickly regained herself and charged at the Hodras.

"Right. Open! Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" Lucy commanded. In an instant, Taurus had appeared, and was swooning over Lucy's body.

"Ooh Lucy, nice body as well today!" The Golden Bull sported heart shaped eyes and marveled at her figure.

"Taurus, defeat that ugly boar!" Lucy pointed towards the Hodras, which had turned around and prepared to attack once more. However, as soon as she said so, Rio had already rushed and sliced it twice with her katanas. Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor as Taurus disappeared, disappointed that he did not help his master. Rio shrugged.

"Sorry. Just had to."

And with that, the two mages continued their journey into the woods.

"Oh right. Rio, when you saved me from that Hodras, you didn't use your sword on purpose, did you?" Lucy pondered, trying to confirm her suspicions.

"Heh, you're smarter than I thought. The truth is, I manipulated my blood on my arm to harden, upgrading my defense way higher than normal." Rio explained.

"Wait what? You can manipulate blood?" Lucy's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah. It's a lost magic called Demons Hunger."

After the conversation, they had arrived at the mysterious building. It was actually smaller than Lucy thought it would be. With a beige triangular roof, it looked just like a museum. The windows were arch shaped, and the double doors were wooden.

"So this is the place…" Lucy ran over to the door, and pushed it wide open. Inside were two figures. Both were similar height.

"Took you some time, huh, Rio?" One of the figures spoke in a confident voice.

"Sorry. We had some trouble getting here." Rio answered, not backing down at all. She then turned to the curious Lucy. "Lucy, meet Sting and Rogue, the twin dragons of Sabertooth."

**Yeah, a short chapter. But I promise for the next one to be longer than most! :P **

**Lucy: Why do I have to wait until the next chapter to meet Sting and Rogue?**

**Me: Cuz you just have to. **

**Lucy: So cruel…**

**Rio: More importantly, we're also going to find out something secret about Lucy next chapter!**

**Lucy: Eh? Really? **

**Me: Want me to tell you guys now?**

**Lucy: You can?**

**Me: Yup! I'm nice that way.**

**Lucy: What? What?**

**Me: It's…. you'll find out after the commercial break. (That means next chapter) **

**Lucy: Noooooo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Just checking for new reviews on my story and wham! 6 new reviews! Guess I'm finally getting the hang of this :D**

As Lucy and Rio walked closer, the shocked blonde Celestial Spirit mage stared at Sting and Rogue. Sting was a handsome mage: he had blonde spiky hair that was stuck out everywhere, his right eye had a thin diagonal scar, and he wore an earring on his left ear that was attached to a metal pendant. Lucy then looked at what clothes he wore. Sting wore a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges with gray fur over a short, cream colored top which left his abdominals exposed. On his arms were navy blue gloves that had a few light gray bands that hung from the upper edges. He wore cream colored pants that were mostly covered by boots that went up to his thigh. Lucy then looked at Rogue. Compared to Sting's blonde hair, Rogue had messy black hair that covered a part of his face. He wore a black cape that went all the way to his feet with golden edges. Inside, he wore a blueish gray with brown cuffs, while underneath he wore a waist guard, where there were four pieces of cloth drooping down to his knees. Rogue wore a pair of armored boots for footwear.

"So, let me introduce you guys properly. Let me start with this guy." Rio said, pointing towards Sting.

"I'm Sting, Sting Eucliffe. The White Dragon Slayer." Before Rio could say anything regarding Sting, he had butted in, causing a fiery dark aura to appear from Rio.

"Hey." Rio nudged Sting hard in the elbow.

"What."

"DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME!" Rio shouted at Sting, making him back off, frightened.

"Well, so, going back to the topic, the quiet guy here is Rogue Cheney. He's the Shadow Dragon Slayer." Rio explained, quickly containing her anger.

"Oh, I see. So, Rio, are you part of their team?" Lucy asked, wondering why Rio was so close to them.

"I guess you could say so. But these two are always together, which is why they're called the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. If I'm in, they just call us the Dragon Trio." Rio replied.

"Oi, Rio. You still haven't introduced this blondie yet." Sting pointed towards Lucy.

"I'm um.. I'm Lucy Heartfillia. Nice to meet you." Lucy said shyly.

"Right. Blondie." Sting said, not listening to what Lucy had said.

"Lucy."

"Blondie."

"Lucy."

"Blondie. No, wait, Lucy."

"Blondie."

Sting smirked as Lucy had just realized what she said. While Lucy moped around her loss in the argument, Rogue tapped Stings shoulder, making him turn around.

"We need to explain to Lucy." He said out loud for the first time since Lucy arrived.

"Oh yeah." Rio and Sting said in unison, which meant they had both forgotten about Lucy.

"Right. So Lucy, the reason why you're here is for us to train you. Why, you ask? Its because you possess a strange power that nobody else has. You're the Celestial Spirit Dragon Slayer. And what does that mean? It means that you possess all the elements of Dragon Slayers in that." Rio pointed towards Lucy's keys. "And about how you use them. The thing is, we researched quite a lot about your magic and we found out that your mother was a Dragon from Edolas, which explains why she was human. Your keys act as your limiters. So for example, you try to pull out the Lions key. He specializes in Light-based magic, so you would be able to use Sting's power."

"T-that's a lot to take in. In short, my keys can make me perform Dragon-Slayer magic?" Lucy thought for a while, taking in all of the information.

"Pretty much."

"Then why hasn't anything happened before?"

"Because you need a different incantation. Instead of Gate of the Lion or something, try Gate of the White Dragon."

"I'll try now. Open, Gate of the White Dragon, Loke!" Lucy pulled out her key and suddenly, the golden key sustained in mid air, and disappeared inside of her. What happened next was that white marks appeared on Lucy's face, arms and legs.

"That's probably it. Blondie, looks like you're not so weak after all." Sting confirmed, smiling playfully at Lucy.

"Its Lucy." She immediately replied.

"Ah. Look at the time, its pretty late already, since we ended up arriving here in the late afternoon. Let's go to bed." Rio yawned, and went up the stairs that were in the middle of the room they were in. "By the way, Lucy, bedrooms are up here. Pick any room you like. There's tons of 'em."

"A-all right." Lucy answered, hastily pulling up her luggage up the stairs, but it was pretty hard.

"Looks like you need help, Blondie. I'll help ya." Without Lucy's permission, Sting had pulled up Lucy's luggage without much effort.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled back at Sting, who grinned.

As she walked through the hallway looking for rooms to stay in, she eventually decided to stay in a room that had a light pink bed with cream colored walls. After she unpacked her things, she found Rio standing right outside her door.

"Looks like you found your room, huh? Beware, cuz you have a pretty noisy room neighbor." Almost on cue, Lucy and Rio found themselves hearing Sting's loud voice yelling for no reason.

"Oh dear." Lucy's mouth hang open, but she soon started laughing. Rio joined in as well.

"Looks like we'll have fun." Lucy spread her mouth into a wide smile, the happiest she ever felt this day.

"Yep. I won't be disturbing you now. G'night!" Rio closed the door and turned off the lights.

~~~~ **(Mini Timeskip here, we're going to when it's the middle of the night, where Lucy's dreaming.)**

Lucy's POV

I opened my eyes. where was I? Last time I remembered, I was in my own bedroom. While I looked around, a guild appeared. A very familiar guild.

"Good riddance, isn't it?" Gray said, breaking the silence all of a sudden.

"I know. At least we don't have to see her pathetic little face again, now that she left the guild. Where do you think she left anyway?" Natsu grinned, tearing the letter that I wrote for the guild.

"I don't know. Probably to kill herself so she won't spoil our image again." Levy's sorrowful face morphed into a face of hate. What? Did everyone hate me that much? Levy, I thought you were my best friend. Why did you do this to me? Am I that weak? As I brushed the image out of my head, a person approached. The shadows tore away to reveal… me? However, as the other me walked closer, her eyes became blue, while her hair turned pitch black, camouflaging into the lightless world around her. Strange markings appeared on her face, while feathery black wings stretched from her back.

"This is what those scum are thinking right now. Why don't you pay them back?" The person asked, emotionless.

"No, Natsu would never do such a thing!" I replied firmly, knowing that Natsu's personality was not like what I saw just now.

"Oh really? He was heartless enough to kick a valuable person like you off the team, so why isn't he heartless enough to insult you?" The person pointed out again, making my expression falter.

"T-that's…." I hesitated, which within that moment, the person had rushed forward and impaled me with her hand. I gagged and spit out blood, while the person removed her hand and smiled insanely.

No one's POV

Lucy woke up with a jolt, glancing at her surroundings. It was back to normal. She was in her bedroom. Picking herself up, she removed the curtains to find that it was morning.

"It was a nightmare, huh…" Lucy spoke to herself, calming herself down.

As she changed into a white t-shirt, a blue vest and a pair of white shorts, she opened the door, to find… Sting.

"Yo, Blondie. It's time to eat breakfast. Go down the stairs and head left, there's a room where everyone else is eating." After telling Lucy the directions, he too, went down for the dining room.

After breakfast, Lucy, Sting, Rio and Rogue went to the front of the mansion, where Lucy would be told what to do.

"So, Lucy, you better be prepared to do your training cuz I'll be harsh on ya!" Rio beamed.

"I'm ready." Lucy replied excitedly.

**Phew! Since the main focus of this story is the Grand Magic Games, we're gonna do a timeskip. I also don't want to write about the training, its kinda boring. BLAME MY LAZINESS XD**

**xxSaphireBluexx: Haha yeah, that's what Natsu's like!**

**mythandfairytaillover3: Cool catchphrase :P, and I took a long time thinking about what magic Rio should use. I actually got that idea from Soul Eater :3 **

**Eeveexme: Thanks! Hope I meet your expectations in the next few chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I had a lot of outings the past few days :P Whoo! 12 reviews now! xD Like I said from the last chapter, there's gonna be a timeskip, and we'll skip to a few days before the Grand Magic Games! By this time, Lucy has already mastered her Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic! Also, to hide it, she uses a gold and blue scythe. And I'll also tell you which keys unlock which magic:**

**Sagittarius: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Capricorn: Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Aquarius: Water Dragon Slayer Magic (Obviously)**

**Cancer: Steel Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Aries: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Leo/Loke: White Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Gemini: Poison Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Libra: Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**

**About the rest, they give her power ups that boost her: **

**Taurus: Boosts Attack**

**Pisces: Boosts Speed**

**Virgo: Boosts Close Combat Abilities**

**Scorpio: Boosts Accuracy**

**So, I guess you would be wondering what Ophiuchus would do right? Well, it's a secret :3**

"Lucy, you done yet? I know you'll miss this place, but you'll have to deal with it if you wanna help us during the Grand Magic Games." Rio called from the ground floor of the mansion. Almost immediately, a familiar blonde Celestial Dragon Slayer rushed out of her room, carrying tons of luggage, but carrying it around effortlessly.

"And you might want to change that appearance of yours." Rio added, making sure Lucy was all set for her journey to Sabertooth.

"I'll have Cancer take care of that, no worries!" Pulling out her key, Lucy had summoned the tanned crab-like man, and started issuing him orders.

"Change my appearance as much as possible please, Cancer." Lucy asked politely, and with a curt nod, the hairdresser looking Celestial Spirit had modified her hair color and clothes. As Lucy stepped out of the small dressing room Cancer had set up, Rio could hardly recognize her. Instead of her blonde hair, light blue hair replaced it, although it was the same length. Her hair was in two pigtails, while she was wearing a strapless black dress with a white coat and golden belt. On one of her arms there was a white glove with gold markings.

"Come on, Lucy, let's go." Rio smiled, satisfied with Lucy's current attire. When they stepped outside, they were surprised to find Sting and Rogue waiting for them.

"Yo!" Sting waved, completely ignoring Rio and Lucy's shocked faces, as Sting and Rogue had returned to the guild earlier last week. Regaining themselves, Rio and Lucy followed the two towards the train. While they sat down at a table, Sting opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Rio noticed Sting's strange behavior and asked.

"Well, you haven't told us yet. Who's your new friend?" Sting responded, pointing towards Lucy. What happened next was: 1. Lucy walked towards Sting, cracking her knuckles. 2. Sting tried to flee because he knew he would die a painful death. 3. He was too slow and Lucy punched him on the head.

"Sorry." Sting muttered out with a huge bump on his head.

"And? Have you thought of a name for yourself yet?" Rogue spoke up, his voice quiet as usual.

"Not yet. It's kinda hard to think of a name other than my real one." Lucy answered, thinking deeply on what her name should be.

"Come on, just a random one. How about Sophia Ellsworth?" Sting suggested, his expression irritated. Awkward Silence. One by one, each person then started clapping, admiring Sting's naming sense.

"That's actually pretty good." Rio piped up.

"Count on me if you want another name, blondie." Sting showed off his appearance, acting all high and mighty.

"Lucy."

"Blondie."

"Lucy."

"Blondie. No, Lucy." Sting smirked. His plan was going well.

"You finally said my name right! Congrats!" Lucy (or Sophia) however, did not fall for the same trick, instead smirking back at him.

"Damn it!" Sting's smirk disappeared quickly, recognizing his loss.

On cue, the train had arrived at their destination: Hargeon Town. After walking not too far from the station, the four had arrived at an enormous building, even bigger than the mansion they had stayed in. It had a Chinese look: having a green translucent roof that covered the entire building similar to a dome, and the bricks were vermillion, while the guild sign was right on top of the large wooden doors.

"Well Lucy, welcome to Sabertooth." Rio introduced Lucy to the guild building, which she was amazed at.

"Hey guys, I found a new mage to join the guild!" Sting called, attracting the attention of many mages. Lucy received even more attention due to her unique appearance and her nice figure. A few moments later, an Eastern looking mage walked towards them. She looked at Lucy, examining her appearance.

"Sting, I trust your ability to see the potential, but I need clear hard proof." The lady pointed out, not believing that Lucy could be strong enough to enter the guild. In a flash, another mage had appeared, this time, he was wearing a mask and looked more like a ninja.

"Dobengal. Fight with her." The mage ordered, her voice confident. With no answer, Dobengal stepped forward.

"I will not hold back, miss." He spoke just one sentence and rushed forward with surprisingly high speed.

"Open, Close Combat Boost, Virgo!" Lucy muttered under her breath and charged forward. Before Dobengal could attack, Lucy had punched him in the stomach, and sent him flying towards the wall. The shocked faces of the guild mages couldn't stop Lucy from laughing at their expressions. One of them ran over to examine Dobengal, who was unconscious.

"Not bad, newbie." The astonished mage regained her calm demeanor and walked away. "Welcome to Sabertooth. I'm Minerva, by the way."

**Took me a bit of time to write this since I was quite busy. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**9linn8: Ahahaha thanks!**

**mythandfairytaillover3: Nice to see another fellow Soul Eater lover! And yeah, but it doesn't start in the beginning. It develops over the story… like real love…**

**Eeveexme: Yeap! Count on Rio and Sting to make things rowdy! xD**


	6. Notice

**Hey guys! As you know, the Grand Magic Games are coming up in my fic, and because I'm planning for some extra OCs, I was thinking if you guys could come up with some OCs for me. Thanks! The things you enter about your OC should be this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Magic:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Right now, I need about 4 (3 girls and 1 boy). And again, thank you for following, favorite-ing and reviewing my fanfic. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all the people who made their OCs! And just saying, even though I got more OCs than I wanted, I picked the ones I thought were best. So here are the ones I chose (I'll list the names of the OCs):**

**-Varonica Lowfellowz**

**-Louis Stevenson **

**-Krona Milkovich**

**-Miyuki Natsume**

**Yeap, I aimed for a mix of personalities. Sorry to the reviewers whose OCs I didn't pick. If I ever need OCs, I'll just use the ones I didn't use, okay? Oh, and also, for Louis, he won't be appearing in this chapter, but instead will be appearing a bit later in the story (since I couldn't exactly find a spot to fit him in o_o)**

Lucy emerged again with Minerva to show her friends her new stamp. The Sabertooth guild stamp was mint green and was on her arm, which she showed to Sting, Rogue and Rio.

"Minerva, so what are we going to do about the Grand Magic Games? Since Sophia just joined." Rio asked.

"What do you think? Of course Sophia's on the team. But this time, we'll send two teams. That'll prove we truly are the strongest guild if both teams come in the first two places." Minerva smiled confidently. Sting, Rogue, Rio and Sophia looked at each other.

"T-two teams?!" The four shouted in unison, shocked that Minerva would suggest this. The black haired mage nodded, unfazed by their reaction.

"How will we find that many people?" Sophia replied, since there weren't that many mages that looked up to the part.

"Don't forget about us." A shrill voice spoke up. Sophia looked towards the door to see three figures approaching.

"The Caster Trio, nice timing." Rio waved at the three, which one of them waved back, signaling good friendship between the two. Sophia examined them. The one on the right had a pair of emotionless golden eyes, which were partly covered by violetish blackish hair that reached her knees. Her attire was purple tube top with a silver flower, gold belt and black miniskirt. As her hair moved along to the breeze in the room, Sophia found that she was wearing dragon tooth earrings. The one in the middle had a more gentle expression on her face. She had purple hair and pale skin, which complimented her bright blue camis and her cargo shorts. However, what was strange about her was that she was clearly chewing a spoon, which Sophia cringed slightly about. Lastly, the one on the right had chocolate brown colored hair that were baby blue at the tips. Her simple denim shorts contrasted with her unique black shirt: it had silver embroidery at the ends while the middle of the shirt had a golden rose with petals that ended in white.

"We want you guys to meet someone." Sting nudged Sophia forward, who looked at the three shyly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sophia Ellsworth." Sophia smiled, hoping they would welcome her. Surprisingly, they smiled back and started introducing themselves as well.

"I'm Krona, Krona Milkovich. And this is Kitora." Krona stretched her hand to her back to usher a silver eyed exceed with purple and white stripes, who waved.

"Hey, nice to meet you, Sophia! I'm Varonica Lowfellowz, the Steel God Slayer." The friendly God Slayer shook hands with Lucy, beaming as she did so.

"And I am Miyuki Natsume. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The brunette looked pleased with a new addition to the guild, but soon put up a calm demeanor.

"Now that the introductions are done, lets move on to the plans for the Grand Magic Games." Minerva brought them back to topic. "Since we're putting in two teams, I'll list who's in which team." She quickly wrote down a bunch of names for the teams, in which the eight mages gathered around the piece of paper. The list said:

Sabertooth A:

Sting Eucliffe  
Rogue Cheney  
Krona Milkovich  
Sophia Ellsworth  
Rio Silvierre

Sabertooth B:

Miyuki Natsume  
Yukino Aguria  
Varonica Lowfellowz  
Orga Nanagear  
Rufus Lohr

Sophia's eyes widened when she saw Krona's surname. Milkovich? Wasn't Milkovich Ultear's surname? **(Lol, sorry about not telling you guys, but the prologue was after the Tenrou Island arc, so Lucy knows about Ultear, but she doesn't know Ultear is in Crime Sorciere now.)**

"Huh? What about you, Minerva?" Sting asked, puzzled by how Minerva, one of the strongest mages of Sabertooth was not on the list.

"I'm a sub this time. Apparently theres another mage that can match my power." Minerva glanced at Sophia, who blushed from the flattery. "Everyone, remember to meet here the day after tomorrow in the morning. That's when we'll leave for Crocus." She announced, and everyone dismissed. Sophia, after spotting Krona's last name, tried to look for Krona, but she was nowhere to be found. After searching for a few minutes, she found the dark haired mage, who was chatting with Miyuki, Varonica and Rio. As she walked closer, she could hear their conversation.

"You know, when Minerva assembled us, I thought Louis would be here." Varonica commented.

"He always was nominated for the Games, after all." Miyuki nodded, quietly noting.

"Nah. I heard from Master that he's on a 100 year mission. You know him, wanting to prove his strength 'cause of the magic he owns." Rio told them, causing them to roll their eyes. Sophia took this opportunity to talk to Krona, who was listening to their talk.

"Um, Krona, I want to ask you something..." Sophia began, but Krona stopped her with a gesture.

"You want to ask about my surname, right? Yes, I am Ultear Milkovich's relative. But I'm only her cousin. Don't think we're similar." Krona answered bluntly with a cold gaze, something which caused Sophia to flinch slightly.

"How did you know?"

"When I was looking at the list, I saw your eyes widening when you looked at my name, which caused you to stare at me the entire time Minerva was talking."

"Oops."

"Is that it?"

"Ah, yes."

With a small nod, she turned away.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Thanks again to all the people who designed an OC~ **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Getting busy now that we're halfway through the summer. So hopefully I can still continue editing my fanfic. **

At last, it was the day to go to Crocus, and everyone met up in the Sabertooth guild. Lucy was the first to arrive, then Sting and Rogue, then Rio, then the Caster Trio, then Orga and Rufus, then Yukino. Lucy thought Orga and Rufus were quite peculiar, as they were looking up and down at her.

"Nice to meet you young lady! Hope you have a great time at the Grand Magic Games!" Orga put out his hand for Lucy to shake.

"You're aura is quite strange. I think this one will last forever in my memories." Rufus bowed down, speaking in a poetic dialect, something that confused Lucy.

"So you're Sophia, huh? Nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends." Yukino smiled slightly while shaking Lucy's hand.

When it was time to go, the whole guild headed out for the station, while Lucy quickly put on a simple black cape that covered her head, only showing the bottom half of her face and some of her light blue hair.

Once they arrived in Crocus, Sting and Rogue stretched, ignoring the fact that many people were staring at them and whispering. Lucy looked around, but quickly made a mysterious identity for herself so she would not be spotted. Some mages, like Rio, were already wondering around, looking to see what Crocus had to offer.

"GUYS!" A loud bellow surprised them, and Jiemma came forward, about to announce something.

"I have something to tell you. We are the best guild in Fiore, so disgracing our name will not be tolerated. Also, I have taken care of the paperwork for our guild. All we have to do is for you to crush everyone else." He told everyone in his deep voice. After his announcement, Minerva stepped forward.

"For the first timers in the Grand Magic Games," she looked at Lucy, "there are three main rules: the guild master cannot join, those without the guild mark cannot join, and rules of the main event will not be revealed until the day of the Games. Theres also a warning that the members must be back in their inn by midnight." Everyone nodded, and set off to either travel around the city, or check out the hotel. Lucy then noticed that everyone was going in small groups, and she saw the Caster Trio and Yukino going off, while Sting, Rogue, and Rio were going off by themselves. Orga and Rufus were walking in a pair, while Minerva, strangely, was staying with Jiemma.

"Helloooo?" Varonica poked Lucy playfully, something that made Lucy jump.

"Oh sorry, yes?"

"Just wondering if you would want to join us going to the inn."

"Yeah sure. What about Rio, though?"

"Rio's fine with the boys. She's always been hanging out with them."

"I see." And with that, Lucy joined Miyuki, Krona, Varonica and Yukino, the latter who was happy to see Lucy join their group.

"So, whats our inn called?" Sophia asked.

"Mint Rain Inn." Miyuki answered, quiet as usual.

"Its also a pretty famous one, I heard." Yukino added.

"Famous?" Sophia echoed.

"Yeah, since we're the top Guild and shit." The five turned their heads to see Rio, acting all delinquent like and grumpy. Apparently the brunette saw Sting messing up some of the nearby shops, so Rio was scolding him. Rogue was just standing there, waiting for Rio to calm down.

"Hey girls, checking out the inn?" Sting popped up all of a sudden with the girls.

"Uhuh. More importantly, I think theres a flaming demon behind you." Krona pointed out bluntly, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh-oh. Gotta go." Sting took off, with Rio chasing behind him at an alarming speed. Her voice could be heard from a mile away, screaming:

"DON'T YOU DARE CHECK OUT THE INN! IF YOU FUCKING MESS UP MY ROOM, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BASTARD!"

Sophia jaw dropped, but then it turned into a laugh. The others joined in too, and in no time, the five were laughing like crazy.

From what was like a few minutes, the sky had already darkened to black, and it was nearly time to go home. Elsewhere in the city, Rio, Sting and Rogue were walking around, as they had already checked out the rooms. As expected, the rooms were GIANT. Once you went in through the door, there were two beds and a TV in front of them, and further in the room there was a sofa and another TV, while a coffee table sat in between them.

"By the way, Rio, what do you think of Sophia?" Sting suddenly asked a serious question.

"Shes nice, polite, cute, powerful. Why?"

"I-i don't know, but I feel.. powerful around her." Sting looked down at his feet nervously, something that caused Rio to smile cheekily.

"Hey, you do know that Louis is definitely going to flirt with her, right?" Rogue butted in the conversation.

"Oh dear, looks like somebody has quite the crush." Rio immediately pulled out her phone, and started texting the Caster Trio, Yukino and Minerva.

Just then, Lector and Frosch had been flying over there, seemingly talking to someone. When he walked forward, there was a Fairy Tail mark on his arm. More importantly, that pink hair: it was the very same guy that had shunned Lucy.

"Sting, wait-" Rio tried to stop him, but Sting had already went towards Natsu, about to insult him.

"You've never heard of us Sabertooth mages? Well aren't you stupid?" Lector pouted.

"Frosch thinks so too." The Exceed in the frog costume added.

"Natsu Dragneel. Are you going to participate in the Grand Magic Games too?" Sting marched forward towards him with a disgusted look on his face.

"Who are you guys?" Natsu turned around to see two mages, one with light blonde hair, the other one with black, and a brunette mage that stared at him with an uncanny fierce look in her eyes, one that was filled with hatred.

**Yay! I'm done! Don't you think Frosch is so cute? I mean, its a tiny cat with wings in a frog suit! Kyaaaaa~ Ahahaha sorry.**

**Ikutolovesme: Thanks! By the way, I'm adding a plot twist so when you think the end of the GMG is the end of the fanfic...**

**Eeveexme: No prob! By the way, for Louis, the thing is, I'm planning to put him in after one battle of the GMG so it might take a while...**

**Saumyb: Sure thing! I've got everything planned out, I just need to type it up :P**

**MythandFairyTailLover13: Thankyaaa**

**XDestined AngelX: You're welcomee**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Just telling you this, but I'm going for a trip to Japan *u* for 4 days on tomorrow, so I won't really be updating this fic. This chappie's gonna be the last one before my trip, so it might be a little rushed.**

"What, so you haven't heard of the Dragon Trio of Sabertooth? You're dumber than I thought." Sting commented loudly, angering Natsu. Although Natsu did not say anything, he clearly was pissed off.

"You know? Me and Rogue were fans of you and Gajeel. But ever since that incident on Tenrou Island, we stopped respecting you." The White Dragon Slayer carried on.

"You should have seen Acnologia. Even our whole guild weren't enough for him!" Natsu retorted back, trying to explain what happened then.

"How weak. A Dragon Slayer that couldn't even defeat a Dragon." Sting spat, a smug look on his face.

"Me and Sting are 3rd Generation Dragon Slayers." Rogue announced, quite quietly.

"That's right. We defeated the dragon who taught us Dragon Slayer Magic to become 'True' Dragon Slayers!" Sting then turned around and left, leaving Natsu in a rage. Running up to them, he pulled on Sting's shoulder and made him turn around.

"What kind of person kills their own parent?" Natsu's eyes were in a fierce gaze, but Sting ignored him and walked away.

Sophia, Minerva, Miyuki, Varonica, Krona and Yukino were in the lobby waiting for the Dragon Trio when the three came back with the look of disgust on their faces.

"What happened?" Lucy rushed over towards them.

"We met him." Rio answered with a blunt response.

"Who?" Varonica asked this time, with an urgent expression on her face.

"Natsu Dragneel." The words echoed around the room, causing Sophia's eyes to widen from the shock.

"H-him?" The light blue haired mage then had a look of hatred on her face, scaring even Minerva.

"Listen up, everyone, we have to beat them and win. Show those stupid fairies that tigers rule everything." Sophia dismissed everyone's frightened faces, and announced.

"Right!" The other 8 mages said in unison.

Then, the 9 mages headed up to the rooms to either stay up and wait for the Grand Magic Games to start, or sleep in the short time. However, for those who were trying to stay up, it was difficult due to how comfy the mattresses were, and in no time, the mages were drowsy. Sophia was one of them, and in a few minutes, she drifted into a deep slumber. Something woke up her with a jolt, and she realized she wasn't in her room. Everywhere she saw was dark, and there were claw like marks everywhere. All of a sudden, hands that sprouted out of nowhere held her down, and Sophia found that she was drowning in nothingness. She tried to scream for help, but no voice came out. When her consciousness finally left her, she could hear a group of people snickering and laughing at her, and it was the very same guild she left from: Fairy Tail.

"Sophia! Sophia! Wake up!" Rio was shaking her, causing her to suddenly open her eyes and sit up.

"Huh?"

"Its time! For the Grand Magic Games to start!" Rio pointed out the window, and Sophia found the rest of her team climbing up strange stairs that led towards the sky. The two rushed towards the staircase, and saw... a giant pumpkin?

"Hem.. Everyone! The Grand Magic Games will now start-kebo! The first 8 guilds will be granted a place in the Games!" The figure spoke, and then disappeared.

"118 guilds, to 8?!" Sophia exclaimed, astounded.

"Don't worry, we'll be working with Sabertooth B as well, which are higher up on the staircase at the moment." A calm voice called down, and Sophia saw Krona walking up the stairs at an even pace.

"Yeah, so we don't need to solve this on our own. Although, we do have a secret weapon." Sting looked at Krona, smiling mischievously. Rio, who had caught up with Krona, put up a V-sign for victory.

"Arc of Time: Pause!" Krona took a magic stance, and suddenly, time stopped.

**Yayy! Finally getting to the GMG part so here its where things are gonna get busy! Again, thanks for all the good reviews I'm getting!**

**Guest: Ahahaha sure! Thank you!**

**9linn8: Sure thing! It takes a long time to think over stuff though.**

**KillAllTheTitansNatsu: Lolz since I use cliffhangers for a lot of endings :P**

**Lightstar11: Aww thanks! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Well guys if you're wondering whether my trip was fun, it was. (Except the fact that my cousin cried twice on the trip and his sister also suddenly started crying for no reason and our flight was delayed due to a typhoon so we had to spend 2 hours in the airport with no food and we had to land twice and when we landed everyone started clapping for the pilot.)**

The whole city suddenly stopped, leaving only the Sabertooth Members. Lucy looked around, not believing her eyes. Even though the spell affected everyone in Crocus, Krona did not seem tired. Minerva smirked. Without wasting any time, the group spent their limited time trying to figure out how to get out of the maze. To their surprise, it was harder than normal. In what seemed like hours, everyone had been sweaty from walking around the whole maze, encountering many frozen groups. Rio began to get moody, Sting started to get fussy, and Krona started to lose energy from the magic. Suddenly, Lucy's eyes lit up.

"I have an idea! Open, Gate of the Maid, Virgo!" She summoned the pink haired Celestial Spirit, and with a nod, the maid had dug deep underground. After a while, the emotionless maid had returned, reporting to Lucy as she did so.

"Princess, I have found the right path. Follow me." The group puzzled, they waited until they found the exit to ask Lucy.

"So, Sophia, how did you find the right road?" Minerva broke the silence as Virgo disappeared into thin air.

"Easy. I told Virgo to try to find her way around the maze underground, since its her specialty." Lucy pointed at the holes in the ground, signs that someone clearly had been digging around the maze. In that exact moment, Krona released her magic, her legs shaking.

"Nice going, Sophia!" Sting patted the Celestial Spirit Mage on the back, making her smile. The others gathered around Krona, checking to see if she was alright. Due to the Arc of Time mage not showing much emotion, she got up and fixed herself, muttering a quiet 'Thanks'.

"Kabo! How did you guys get here?" A strange voice startled them, and the Sabertooth Groups turned around to see...nothing.

"I'm down here, kabo." The two groups looked down to see a pumpkin man jumping up and down, desperately trying to attract their attention. "More importantly, you guys are fast! It's only been one minute." The mages looked at each other, smirking as they did so.

"Really? We didn't notice." Rio lied, not wanting to tell him how they got there.

The rest of the night was awesome, as they spent the night hanging out in their rooms, waiting to see when the eight teams were chosen. Krona had fallen asleep as soon as she touched the bed, while Rio was listening to music. Sting and Rogue were chatting, while Minerva was thinking, her expression calm and tense. Lucy stayed up with Yukino, Miyuki and Varonica, talking about other things. **  
**

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I heard you used to be in Fairy Tail, right?" Yukino asked, interested in Lucy's history. However, it wasn't really a good topic to talk about, as Lucy froze, and stared at Yukino, as if the words Fairy Tail weren't in her dictionary.

"Ah, you don't have to answer if you want. Instead, you want some drinks? I heard there was a vending machine downstairs." Varonia smiled considerately.

"Oh okay." Lucy turned and ran towards the door, still a bit shaken at Yukino's question. However, either Lucy didn't know where she was going, or she was too concentrated on Yukino's question, because a certain blonde Dragon Slayer was rushing her way.

"Lucy! Out of my way!" Sting yelled, but his warning went on deaf ears. The two blonde mages found themselves crashing towards each other, falling into the ground, lips locked.

**Ahahaha another cliffy! I always like these accidental kisses. They're awesome. **

**GoldenRoseTanya: Nah, its fine. After all, Natsu's dumbness can get in the way sometimes.**

**MythandFairyTailLover13: I know right? **

**PottsboroGirlie: Thanks~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Damn... School started so now I'm as busy as ever... I'll try to update as soon as possible, so hang in there, reviewers!**

The two blondes landed together on the floor, lips locked. Immediately Lucy pulled away from Sting, getting up and sweeping off the dust from her clothes, cheeks red.

"Uh, sorry." Sting got up, blushing madly.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Rio jumped up and down, smiling creepily at the two. The two stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact. Just then, the girls in the other room had come out to see what was going on, and found themselves staring at Lucy and Sting, who were in a awkward kind of atmosphere, as Rio was shrieking like a maniac and the two were quiet.

"So what's going on?" Varonica began, but there was no answer. Immediately Lucy turned away and walked in a mechanical way, muttering.

"N-o-t-h-i-n-g." She went into the room, quickly slamming the door then. After a few seconds of silence, the others turned towards Rio, seemingly asking her what happened.

"T-t-they k-k-kissed-d!" Rio let out a fangirl squeal and fainted comically, too happy from the accident. There was a mix of reactions: Varonica ran across the corridor, throwing her arms up in the air, Miyuki smiled widely for the first time, and Yukino patted Sting on the back. Sting smiled to himself.

"That was awesome." Grinning, he whispered to himself.

The next day, everyone had arrived in the stadium early, watching the crowd as they waited to get called out. The air was fabulous, due to the constant cheering and the enthusiastic voice of the announcers Chapati, Yajima and Jenny. Lucy waited from the sidelines when Fairy Tail was called out, watching them with a look of fury in her eyes. To her surprise, there were a large amount of boos from the audience, causing her to smirk. Hastily, the rest of the guilds were called out: Quadro Ceberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and then Raven Tail. Lucy (or rather Sophia), narrowed her eyes at the dark guild. For some reason, Raven Tail had been deemed a light guild, although Makarov had once mentioned them having ulterior motives. "Ah well," she thought. "it's not my business anyway." Sabertooth A and B were wondering who was in second place, because they were in joint first place. As the team in second place walked out, Sophia's expression changed to a shocked one. It was Fairy Tail B. Rio glanced at Sophia, observing her reaction.

"That's...impossible." Sophia shook her head, not believing that Fairy Tail could make it to second place. That mood changed though, because the moment the two teams in first place walked out, she immediately forgot about her problems and let herself indulge in the cheering of the crowd.

"Let me introduce everyone in the Sabertooth teams!" Chapati yelled into the microphone, causing more cheering to be heard. "In Sabertooth A, there's the Dragon Trio: Sting, Rogue, Rio," there was a giant amount of cheering for the three as they waved and smiled, "Krona, and the new member to the guild: Sophia!" Although there was some cheering for Krona, it died down for a while when it came for Sophia. Her hood covering part of her face, she stepped out and smiled to the crowd. Some how, one by one, the crowd started clapping for her. In the background she could hear Lector and Frosch cheering as loud as they could, seemingly trying to win a competition. She looked the other way and saw Happy tryign to do the same thing as well.

"Since when did they know each other?" she thought.

"Okay! In Sabertooth B, there's the rest of the Caster Trio: Varonica and Miyuki, then there's Yukino and finally, Rufus and Orga!" Each of them got the same amount of clapping and cheering, although when Yukino came out there was slightly less cheering.

"Now that we're done with the introducing, we'll say the rules: the first four days of the Games will have a competition section and a battle section, and the teams can choose one member to participate, with the participants getting zero to ten points depending on how they placed. In the battle section, the organizers of the Games will choose one member from two teams to battle each other, with the loser getting zero points and the winner getting ten points. For a draw, there will be five points each. Also, note that there may be double battles sometimes. Then without further ado, teams, please choose your participants for the first competition: Hidden!" Wasting no time, the teams started choosing their participants. In the end, these were the participants: Lyon from Lamia Scale, Betty from Mermaid Heel, Gray from Fairy Tail A, Juvia from Fairy Tail B, Nullpuding from Raven Tail, Yaegar from Quatro Cerberus and Eve from Blue Pegasus. Due to Lyon competing, Gray had decided to step in too, and so did Juvia. For Sabertooth B, Rufus decided to represent them, while for Sabertooth A, Rio wanted to go in.

"Ah, Rio, you forgot your swords." Sting picked them up for her, but she shook her head.

"Just give me a gun and I'm set." Rio winked, showing the sniper gun on her back. The competitors circled around Mato, who started to explain the rules.

"Oh right, Yajima, who's your favourite competitor for this competition?" Chapati asked the former Grand Magic Council member, starting some conversation.

"Hmmm. Gray and Rufus, I guess. Rio's also pretty good." Yajima answered, smiling at Fairy Tail as he did so.

"Right! Everyone, the first competition, Hidden starts NOW!"

**Whoo! Now here comes the fight scenes! I should be able to do them.**

**MythandFairyTailLover13: Ikr! I was like kyaaaa as well when I wrote it!**

**RosettaIvory: Ahahaha I'm trying to add some humor in occasionally.**

**Ikutolovesme: Yay! By the way, I saw on your profile that you like Amuto :P. Now I'm wishing that Amu and Ikuto had an accidental kiss :3**

**KillAllTheTitansNatsu: Yeah I published another chappy! And maybe I might add in another lovey dovey accident :P**

**animefanticforever28: LOL idk why but I just started shipping Sting and Lucy together. NaLu's also good but I definitely prefer Sting moree**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heya guys! Sorry for the long update, I've been busy now that schools started... But I should be able to get some time since I'm not at the age where there's exams all the time. **

The competitors that had gathered around in the center of the stadium found themselves in a giant city, where it was crowded as usual. Only thing was, everyone was made up of hundreds of Grays, Rufus', Rios, Beths, Juvias, Leons, Eves, you get the idea. **(A/N: I purposely left out Nullpuding and Yaegar cuz I hate them. Don't tell them :P) **

"Now, participants, there are many duplicates of you to make it harder. If you attack any of them, you lose a point. Whoever manages to find the real one and attacks them gets a point, while the victim loses a point." Chapati explained as the 8 mages walked around.

"Oh man, this is going to be hard." Gray tried to stand in the crowd, not wanting to be spotted. A squeal then sounded from behind the building next to him.

"So many Grays! My god! I can't believe it!" Juvia's eyes turned into hearts comically, staring at every Gray (who some how, ignored her) next to her. With a dash, she jumped and hugged one of them, resulting in her losing a point.

"What the hell are you doing, Juvia?" Gajeel yelled at her with a menacing glare from the stands.

"This is bad. Juvia's at a major disadvantage here..." Mirajane thought to herself, hoping for the best for their team.

Meanwhile, the ice make black haired mage had seen Nullpuding (or so he thought), attacking him with a hammer. However, it turned out to be a clone, as the real one hid behind it. Losing a point, Gray huffed in frustration.

From the stands the other mages were trying to figure out which ones were their comrades and which ones were fake, as many of them had realized the decoys could be used to deceive others.

"Guys, I can't find Rio." Sophia whispered between them. It was true. Rio had seemed to have completely disappeared, or she was acting really well. Every brunette mage they saw was acting very unlike Rio, which puzzled them even more. Eventually they gave up and decided to see when Rio would show up. The blue scoreboard beeped unexpectedly, causing everyones eyes to turn to them. Gray had lost another point, as he had became distracted, causing Raven Tail to attack him.

"But you know, there are always ways to find which ones are clones and which ones are real. For example, you could sense their Magical Energy." Yajima suggested.

"Nah, Eve will find a more creative way." Jenny disagreed, putting all of her hopes in Eve to win.

As Gray walked in the streets trying to evade Nullpuding, a whole bunch of carrots? flew at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Jaw dropping, Gray wasted no time at all evading them, somehow causing a chain reaction. Yaegar had appeared and tried to attack Beth, Lyon saw Yaegar attacking so he revealed himself as well. Casting another Ice Make Spell, Lyon aimed it towards Gray, when suddenly, a pair of underwear flashed as he saw Juvia jumped down (attempting to save her beloved) by kicking him in the head. However, it did not last long, as Nullpuding had attacked them both. Snow then started to fall, with everyone wondering where the hell it came from.

"I knew it! I can identify you guys through your breaths!" Eve started landing hits on Beth, Yaegar and Nullpuding. But that didn't last long, as gunshots then sounded, and the blonde snow mage realized he was hit by a magical bullet. Distracted, he looked around to see who it was. Eventually, everyone was hit with extreme precision. Gray and Juvia, who were both shaken from the attacks just then, found it difficult to stand up from that extra shot.

"Hehe~ Looks like you can't find me!" A loud voice sounded, as they found that someone was on the roof. Raising up her sniper gun, Rio stretched, her ponytail flying in the wind.

"She's done it! Rio Silvierre from Sabertooth A, has been hiding on top of a building the whole time!" Lola announced, getting a roar from the crowd for Rio.

"Man, you know it was tiring. I was kneeling there, waiting for you guys to make a move!" Rio groaned, but then stuck her tongue out. But she realized that it was too early to celebrate, as a familiar voice echoed over the city. Looking around, she saw Rufus perched on top of a building as well.

"This game, is too easy for me. I remember where everyone is now." Unleashing his magic, a glow shined, and multiple light rays came out of it, striking the other mages again. Retaliating, Rio shot the sniper gun at the light ray, but it was too powerful for the bullet. Heaving angrily, she quickly took out a knife and cut her fist with it, dropping down her sniper gun at the same time. Jumping up, she punched the light ray as hard as she could, trying to destroy it. At last, it fell apart, transforming into small sparks in the sky.

"Hidden ends now! Here are the scores! Sabertooth B and Sabertooth A are still in the lead, tying for 1st place! Raven Tail is 2nd, Lamia Scale is 3rd, Blue Pegasus in 4th, Mermaid Heel in 5th, Quatro Ceberus in 6th, Fairy Tail B in 7th and last, Fairy Tail A. Booing and insults came from the crowd as they ridiculed Gray, who apologized for his performance.

"Don't worry, Gray. It's only the first day. I'm sure you'll be able to do worse later." Sophia whispered to the others with a smirk on her face, earning a laugh from them. Natsu, who had heard them, glared at them menacingly, hoping to get revenge for him.

**Whew! And afterwards, we'll move on the battles! Yayyyyy!**

**MythandFairyTailLover13: Ahahahaha YEAHH! **

**KillAllTheTitansNatsu: Well this time its obvs Sabertooth, but I'll change it around next time.**


End file.
